Mew Two and Misty a Pokemon Fanfic
by Tigers4ever
Summary: People asked me to do this. Rating is M, I hope I got that right. I put the world as Anime, hope I got that right also. What do I do about the "Characters" thing? If you can't tell by the title, Mew Two does something to Misty. You'll figure it out soon enough.


Lately Misty's sisters were driving her up the wall. They thought it would be a great idea to stop their swimming show for a couple of days and actually battle opposing trainers. . .Well, as it turned out, her sisters were now worse than when they were before! Battle after battle after battle they were murdered and swept away. Younger and younger trainers kept on coming, making the three sisters even more annoyed when a low leveled Pokémon knew how to get out of a bad situation than their own ill-trained Pokémon did.

Since they were losing so badly, Misty was the only one the sisters could vent to. After all, she was the youngest sister, so according to the laws of sibling rivalry: the youngest gets the worst. All day and every day, Misty's sister would literally run up to her just to shout out their aggravations, annoyance, and everything at her. They wanted to make it seem like it was Misty's fault that they kept losing their battles.

How could it possibly be her fault? She isn't even the one battling! Plus, her sister's Pokémon haven't battled in years! How is it that all of their water Pokémon are supposed to know how to fight when all they've been doing is swimming in circles?

She goes into her room to vent out her anger, but she finds that she has a visitor.

"AAAHHH." Misty screams. There, standing in front of her, was the powerful psychic Pokémon Mew Two! He has a light purple body, stood to Misty's height, and his dark purple tail swinging slowly from side to side behind the Pokémon. And his eyes, Misty could not look away from his deep dark purple eyes. "Why are you here?" Misty asks. _"I wanted to see you of course. And besides, you owe me a favor."_ Mew Two says.

_"My sisters probably heard me scream. They'll help me."_ Misty thinks to herself. _"That is highly unlikely."_ Mew Two says. Misty just stares at Mew Two. _"(Sighs), before I entered this room, I put a psychic barrier around the parameter that blocks all sound."_ Mew Two says. Misty just keeps staring at him. _"(, your sisters did not hear you scream and they will not hear us."_ Mew Two explains.

"Why do you want to see me anyway? And what favor are you talking about?" Misty asks. Mew Two stepped forward and Misty took a step back. "To answer your first question, I need you." Mew Two says. "You need me for what?" Misty asks. "To answer your second and third question, I need you to give me offspring" Mew Two says looking away from her as if embarrassed. _"Did he just say what I think he said?"_ Misty thinks. Before she could ask him what he said, he spoke in her mind. _"Yes, I just said that."_ Mew Two said while turning to look straight at her. Wisely, she took a step back. Then, those eyes made her freeze when he finally looked at her.

"But-but-but why? What do you need kids for?" Misty asks. Mew Two raises a paw to his chest, _"As much of a powerful Pokémon as I am, I'm not immortal. I'm the last of my kind, so I am in desperate need of descendants."_ Mew Two put's his paw on her shoulder. "B-but me? Why me? Why not some wild Pokémon?" Misty asks getting scared. _"Because, there are some holes in the DNA that was cloned from Mew. Those holes were soon filled with the DNA of the scientist that created me. If I mated with a random Pokémon, nothing would happen. Our cells would not fuse to make the offspring I desire. But if you mated with a Pokémon, there is a very high and a very low chance you would become pregnant."_ Mew Two pauses for a second. _"So, that leaves two options. I mate with a human, or I mate with another Mew."_ Mew Two says.

"But what about another Mew?" Misty says getting hopeful. _"I have looked, and the only other Mew's are either Male or are too old to breed. Even the one I battled long ago is at her age to where she can no longer reproduce. So, I have to mate with a human. That human is you."_ Mew Two says. Misty's hope is crushed, and then it rises again. "Why not mate with another human?" Misty asks.

_"I can't just go up to another human! My presence is still unknown, with the exception of you and your friends. I cannot allow anyone else to know of my existence."_ Mew Two says. "Wait, what about Jessie? You could mate with her." Misty says doubting that would work. "Yes, you're right, she does remember me. The only downside is that she still works with Team Rocket and she is an acquaintance of my sworn enemy, Giovanni. If I impregnate her, Giovanni will surely know of it. And he would experiment with my own offspring, and I cannot allow that to happen. Do you understand?" Mew Two says.

"No! I'm sorry Mew Two, but I can't do that. We, humans, believe that we fall in the love with the person we have sex with. It's only right!" Misty proclaims. Mew Two continued his advance towards Misty, never taking his eyes off of her. He kept walking forward until his nose touched hers, and when they did, he paused and continued his glaring look. _"I did not say you had an option, I said I want you to do me a favor. Never did I ask for anything."_ Mew Two says. _"Great, a Pokémon that gets what he wants."_ Misty thinks to herself_. "You're correct, Misty. I get what I want."_ Mew Two says with a sigh. Misty started shaking uncontrollably. She couldn't believe that Mew Two, a Pokémon, wanted so much from her. _"This is not real! This isn't happening! He can't be serious; he is just joking around or something."_ Misty thinks to herself. "Mew Two's voice penetrates her thoughts, _"Oh, it is real. This is happening and this is no joke."_

Misty fingered for the door knob since she couldn't move anything else. Once she felt it, she tried to turn it but it wouldn't budge. Mew Two moved his eyes away from Misty as he watched her hands try to open the door. _"Trying to leave is futile."_ Mew Two said. "I-I'll scream! M-my S-sisters will hear me!" Misty said. Mew Two looks at Misty with a small smirk on his face as he puts a paw on her arm and starts rubbing her arm and says, _"I told you before: I used my psychic powers to block all sounds from escaping this room. Scream all you want my dear… No one will hear you."_

_"I don't understand you humans with your clothes and everything. Too much work to worry about. Misty's left shoulder strap fell down. Forgive me; this is my first time doing this. I do believe that I must first get you "turned on" as you humans say. Then you will help me get "turned on", understood? Wow, these are big."_ Mew Two said while taking Misty's bra off.

Mew Two put his mouth on Misty's left breast and he started licking, nibbling, and sucking on it. Misty screamed again, but this time, not of fear but of pleasure. She looked down and saw that her breast was all the way in Mew Two's mouth. Misty screamed and again and tried to move away, but once again failed. She felt his tongue on her breast, sliding and moving around. She felt him sucking her nipple like a baby, and it felt really good. _"What am I thinking, this does not feel good. This is horrible!"_ Misty thought, but then she let out another squeal for no reason. Mew Two's other hand was still massaging her other breast. The combination of him sucking on one breast and rubbing on the other caused Misty to wet herself a bit, but not much because she was still scared. _"Why are you trying to not enjoy this? If anything, I should be scared because this might not work and Mew's and Mew Two's alike will no longer exist. Do you understand why I'm doing this? No, you don't. Your population is not endangered so you don't have to resort to mating with another species."_ Mew Two states.

Mew Two's long purple tail moved down to Misty's panties and slid it underneath them. Misty squealed, but just then Mew Two muffled it by kissing her. He lifted up her panties and continued to lift them until they were torn off of her. He then felt around her with his tail until he found her vagina. When he found it, Mew Two slowly dug his tail into Misty's dripping wet vagina. His tail was so big and wide that it seemed to hurt Misty as her eyes watered up. She let out another squeal, but Mew Two's mouth once again muffled it. Half of Mew Two's tail was inside Misty's vagina when he stopped. _"Damn, that hurts."_ Misty thinks. _"Well, I'd have to take your word for it because I feel no pain."_ Mew Two says. Mew Two pulls his mouth away then pulls his tail out of Misty. Misty screams loudly in pain. _"Well, I do believe that my job is done. Now, do yours."_ Mew Two says. Misty was afraid of what he meant by that. She hadn't seen Mew Two's dick before, and wonders how she missed it. It was long, thick, and very hard by the looks of it. It was pink with a tinge of purple to it. It came out of the very base of his tail. (A Mew Two's tail begins on their lower abdomen in the front, right under the abs.) _"Damn, his dick is so big."_ Misty thinks as she wets herself with another orgasm. _"Admiring me, are you? Let's see how you like it inside you."_ Mew Two says pulling her to the bed. "Oh shit." Misty says realizing that she is about to have her brains fucked out. _"I'm not going to literally fuck out you brain, unless you want me to?"_ Mew Two asks. "No thanks. I still need my brain. Hey!" Misty says when Mew Two pulls her on top of him. _"This is not what you think, that will come later."_ Mew Two says putting Misty's face in front of his dick and her vagina in front of his face. Misty thought that with it being oral sex, that she would be safe. Later, she was big-time wrong.

She started sucking Mew Two's dick. She didn't admit it, but she actually liked it and wanted more of it. Mew Two began to hump her face causing his penis to go deeper into her throat. His tail pulled her mouth down, shoving his penis deeper into her throat. This got her to choke, but quickly got used to it. She moved her tongue around Mew Two's penis. Mew Two didn't move his bottom half away from Misty's face. He simply leaned forward and started sliding his tongue over Misty's vagina. Misty wanted to scream again, but this time it was Mew Two's penis that muffled her. With his dick in her mouth, is sounded like she was moaning which seemed to excite Mew Two even more. Mew Two continued licking Misty's vagina with his tongue making sure to trace over curving lips, the soft bump, and then Mew Two stuck his tongue inside of her. Misty screamed again through Mew Two's dick. She tried to get his dick out of her mouth as he stuck his tongue into her, but Mew Two pushed her head down with his tail and thrusted his hips forward not allowing her to escape and causing his dick to go all the way in her throat.

Mew Two put both his paws on the sides of her slit and used them to pull her pussy open. Once he opened her pussy wide enough, he dug his tongue into her again but much deeper than before. He could taste everything inside of her, and he liked it. He found himself liking this mating ritual more than he thought he would. Misty moaned even louder again as her body was trying to move. Mew Two just kept moving his tongue inside her, but then he noticed that her vagina collapsed on his tongue. Mew Two was shocked and tried to react, but was soon welcomed with Misty's juices that gushed out onto Mew Two's face. Mew Two pulled his tongue out of her and licked it off of his face. He moved his head away from her vagina. Misty was still squirting, soon stopped. As soon as she stopped, her body calmed down and relaxed and she became quiet with Mew Two's penis still in her mouth.

_"Wow, I never thought that would happen. This isn't over yet, but I do believe I can start the actual insertion now."_ Mew Two says. Misty's eyes widened in fear and she tried to escape. Mew Two flipped her over and looked her straight in the eye. _"I tire of your resistance, even though it makes me bigger in size. Why do you continue to fight? You love this feeling as much as I do, yet you still fight. Calm down or I will forcefully fuck you!"_ Mew Two says. Misty stopped fighting because she was too tired from her orgasm and secondly, Mew Two could hold her down when his mind was on other things. Misty was defenseless and submitted. Mew Two saw that he had won and smiled. He leaned forward and licked her face with his long, rough tongue. Sending shivers down her spine. Mew Two then kissed her deeply as if to say thank you for what was about to happen. Mew Two then moved around Misty. Misty was confused for a moment but then realized what Mew Two was trying to do. "Are you going to fuck my ass?" Misty asks trying not to sound hopeful. _"I know that you want me to fuck your ass, but that's not it. This is how Pokémon mate, from behind. I'm still going to fuck your pussy so that you can get pregnant."_ Mew Two says. Mew Two layed down on his back and pulled Misty on top of him. Her whole backside was against his whole front side. Mew Two grabbed his fully erected member and aimed the tip towards Misty's small and tight pussy. _"He's gonna fuck me from behind!"_ Misty thought. Sure enough, he did. Mew Two, from behind Misty, thrusted his entire length inside of Misty.

She gasped, from what exactly, she couldn't even tell because it was like nothing she had ever felt before. Mew Two pushed deeper into her, then slowly pulled out, shoved back in, then pulled back out. "Faster, go faster!" Misty moaned. _"I see that you like this."_ Mew Two say's smirking. "I don't… h-have t-to… a-answer… t-that." Misty manages to say between moans. _"Yeah, you didn't want to get pregnant. But you enjoy my dick inside you."_ Mew Two says pounding her pussy harder and faster. "Mew…Two…I do…enjoy this…very much…I just…want to get…pregnant because…I'm barely…legal." Misty says. _"I understand that. Then you must keep your pregnancy secret."_ Mew Two says. Misty's vagina tightened around Mew Two's dick, just then, Misty climaxed all over Mew Two's dick with a loud moan. Mew Two wondered what was happening to his dick when he felt something wet and warm on his dick. _"She must have had an orgasm. I was about to say that it was already a tight fit."_ Mew Two thinks to himself. Mew Two then ejaculates inside of Misty. Misty let out a loud gasp of pleasure.

Misty felt Mew Two's semen flow into her, but it wasn't like a small steady flow like she's always heard it would fell like. It was warm yes, but Mew Two's semen didn't flow into her, it shot into her. It felt like someone just turned a water hose on at full blast inside her vagina. Misty's eyes widened as the semen continued to gush into her, like it wouldn't stop. She felt her stomach slowly getting larger in size from all the semen. After five minutes, Mew Two seemed to be finished and he pulled himself out of Misty. Some semen spewed out of her pussy, showing that it was overflowed with semen. Mew Two stood up and got off of the bed. Misty just lay there, unmoving. She didn't think that Mew Two still had control over her, but she just wouldn't move. _"I know that it takes about eight months for a female human to give birth and it takes three months for a female Pokémon to lay an egg. I will check back in two months, and then I'll check back in seven, just in case of an early birth."_ Mew Two says. Misty still didn't move, she heard the sound most Pokémon make when using teleport. She moved her head over and saw that Mew Two was no longer there. She didn't move her body, but her head. She looked down at her naked body and stomach. Semen covered her legs and her belly was already growing in size. Was it because of the overflow of semen that was shot into her, or from the life that was forming inside of her? She couldn't tell. _"How do I explain this to my family?"_ Misty wonders.


End file.
